Da Perfect Tree
by Sweet May
Summary: So Giovanni needs a tree and Jessie, James and Meowth are willing to help out with that! Team Rocket oneshot for 24xmas fic challenge in LJ.


So yes apparently I'm back and with seasonal fics. Well this time I'm going to take the 24xmas fic challenge in LiveJournal. So I started out with this fic. Originally it's supposed to be Rocketshippy but then I didn't know how to work it so I ended up making this. Erm enjoy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights go to Nintendo/Gamefreak/Satoshi Tajiri.

**Title:** Da Perfect Tree**  
Author:** Sweet May**  
Rating** PG  
**Prompt and word:** 01 Tree  
**warnings/comments:** Nothing except the insanity of Team Rocket.

* * *

"Yes, call in a team to help out!" ordered the leader of the evil organization. Giovanni sat at his desk, doing the usual: signing papers and speaking on the phone with another staff member. For awkward reasons, one of the staff kept complaining that the place doesn't celebrate anything and kept whining until Giovanni, defeated after the noise the lady caused, allowed them to celebrate the next upcoming holiday—Christmas. However Giovanni planned to stay out of it. His plan failed because they wanted Giovanni's permission and opinions on everything. Right now, they wanted to get a tree to put up on the main lobby on the first floor.

"Yes, sir we'll send out a team that's available!" said the female voice that came to the receiver. Giovanni hung up the phone afterwards. He didn't enjoy this one bit for his worry of having his organization celebrate anything except a victory of catching rare and valuable Pokémon. He slowly turned around his large black leather chair and stared out at the window. He watched the snow fall down onto the buildings and ground of Viridian City. Lights of multiple colors gave light to everything from the edges of roofs, street poles and windows. Normally the only buildings that would be the outcast of this celebration would be the Team Rocket Organization building and the Viridian Gym. This would be considered their debut on decorating the place with yellow, red, green and blue garland and white colored lights. Giovanni also feared that the town, even the world, would think something's wrong with Team Rocket. He sighed and turned back his chair to the brown wooden desk still filled with papers and a black inked fountain pen. Persian, who lay on the red rug next to the leader's chair yawned as it slept softly, letting out a cat like sound. It shook its beige colored head a little and continued to sleep.

A knock then came on the brown colored door.

"Enter," he demanded. The doorknob colored in silver twisted and the door opened slowly, revealing four people behind it.

"Sir, this team is available and willing to help out with the task you demanded," said a man dressed in grey apparel with the Rocket logo on his shirt. The other three consisted of a man with periwinkle colored short hair, a woman with mauve hair and a Meowth. The three of them slowly approached Giovanni's desk. Giovanni was surprised that it had to be _them_.

"You asked for us, sir?" said the woman, Jessie. James and Meowth smiled and tried to keep cool though the three of them were nervous.

"Yes," replied the boss. "I want you three to find a good tree for the lobby."

"Look for a tree?" James asked. "I didn't know we were going to celebrate Christmas."

"Ah dun worry boss, we'll get ya da perfect tree!" Meowth said with determination.

"Yes! It'll add more flavor to this decorating process!" Jessie agreed.

"Good, now get out!" he barked. It frightened Team Rocket but they managed to run out the door, closing it on their way outs.

"Fools," he sighed and continued signing papers. Persian just kept snoozing.

Going on their search for the perfect tree, Team Rocket walked into Viridian Forest. The frozen white snow completely covered the ground and trees. They didn't have anything but the usually white clothes and black boots. It was even worst for Meowth who had nothing except the beige fur that wasn't warm.

"T-The weather got colder," Jessie complained. She hugged herself to keep warm but it seemed pointless.

James looked around the various amount of trees that could be well enough for the main lobby. Considering the lobby was huge, they needed the biggest tree around. "I don't see how we could be doing this instead of looking for the twerps' Pikachu."

"Remember da boss wants dis so if we get him the best Christmas tree dere is, you'll know wat he'll say?" Meowth cried with a smile on its face.

"No," James said, staring at the small cat.

"Well, after we bring in a huge tree wit a stunning color, da boss will will be really happy and say "Wow! Meowth and friends sure know how ta to pick da perfect things that they'll be gettin a huge promotion!"" Meowth said. Jessie and James were then convinced.

"You're right, Meowth!" Jessie cried. "We'll be perfect candidates for amazing promotions!"

"We'll get paid more than what we do now!" James cried cheerfully.

"Yay promotions! Yay money!" chanted the three Rockets. Cheerfully, they marched through the snow, ignoring the fact that it was freezing. They seemed to look around for a good sight of a tree but they all seemed to be the same height and blanketed by snow. The more they kept walking deeper and deeper, the more cold it got. Almost an hour passed and no luck.

"This is harder than I thought…" James said with a frown on his face.

"Don't give up, James," Jessie said, trying to knock some confidence into him. "Think of the fabulous reward we'll get!"

"Exactly!" Meowth cried. "Then we wouldn't need ta pester our lives huntin Pikachu down. Instead, just dink of da luxurious lives we'll be gettin!"

"However, we need an easier way to get the perfect tree," Jessie addressed Meowth. The cat simply smiled which meant he had something.

"Dun worry bout it Jess! I got an idea dat'll get us da perfect tree in no time!" Meowth said.

"Oh Meowth what will we do without you?" James smiled. Jessie nodded her head in agreement. They moved backwards towards the path to the city. Jessie and James were a bit curious on what Meowth was planning but kept shut and followed the cat.

"Alright dere it is!" Meowth smiled. Jessie and James stared at the machine they built. It was an eight feet silver robot with blades for hands. It was more in the shape of a Scyther. On the back of the mecha was a large basket suitable for their perfect tree.

"Sadly there goes our money for this month," James moped.

"Ah who cares," Jessie replied. "Just think of all the money we'll be getting soon!"

"Alright den onwards!" Meowth cried cheerfully and pressed a button on the remote. The Scyther robot carefully bent down and opened its mouth, being an entrance for Team Rocket. They walked into the silver mouth and continued until they reached the control room, or the head of the mecha. The place was decorated in silver metal with three seats and in front was a set of buttons with different commands. Meowth took the front seat while Jessie and James took the seats on the side.

"This is brilliant, Meowth!" Jessie gleamed, happy to see an easier way to get a tree.

"The fact that we are able to be warm in here is a bonus to hard work," James added.

"Let's go!" Meowth pressed a red round button which lit up the robot's eyes. It got up and began walking the direction of the path back to Viridian Forest. It seemed to leave large tracks as it walked through the snow. Team Rocket seemed to look around for a decent tree. Spotting short trees that would be good for a living room but not Team Rocket's lobby. They managed to find a tall evergreen tree but it looked way too tall. More and deeper they got into the forest but no luck. Although there were plenty good trees, it wasn't Team Rocket's definition of "perfect for the boss".

"Piece of cake, huh?" Jessie glowered to Meowth.

"We might as well pick up any tree. They're mostly the same any way," James said, bored of this tree hunting.

"Oh you guys aren't lookin hard enough!" Meowth crossly said. "I'm dinkin dat tree ova dere!"

Meowth's finger pointed to a tree ahead of them. To Team Rocket, it sparkled as if it were a magical item.

"You're right, Meowth!" Jessie said, amazed by the beauty of a tree. It was a virid colored pine tree surrounded by other trees almost the same as it. The tree itself wasn't too tall or too short.

"Let's pick it up!" James called. Meowth had to press other buttons to have control of the robot's arms. With one slash, the blade sliced the bottom of the tree causing it to fall sideways onto the snow. The three rockets screamed in joy. Meowth pressed another set of buttons that caused both arms to slide under the fallen tree. With the blades under and secure, the robot picked up the tree and flung it back, causing it to fall into the tan basket.

"We did it!" Jessie cried in happiness.

"Promotions and money, here we come!" they chanted as the robot slowly turned to retreat. A group of Pokémon consisting of Snovers, Bidoofs and Swinubs appeared at the spot what used to be the tree. With angry faces, they turned to the Scyther mecha and made furious cries at them while running towards the machine.

"Look, it seems we have company," James said. The robot turned towards them and there the Rockets saw the mini Pokémon from their elevation.

"Or more like these Pokémon want der tree back," Meowth translated the mad cries.

"Oh please, it's just a tree," Jessie said without concern for these Pokémon. "Meowth you might as well get rid of these bothersome punks."

"Right away, Jess!" Meowth pressed yet another set of buttons to activate the blades. Quickly, the blades slashed through the ground, pulling up dirt, snow and rocks at the Pokémon. They all ran to escape, hiding behind the trees for protection. More exclamation from the Pokémon arose for attacking them and stealing a tree. More groups of Pokémon appeared. Caterpies, Weedles, Pidgeys and Pikachus joined the assembly of angered creatures.

"They got back up," Jessie seemed surprised that they were serious.

"What should we do?" James asked Meowth. Meowth tried to think of a plan.

"I say we ignore the puny Pokés and continue to our fortune!" Meowth finally said. He tried to turn the robot but he couldn't.

"WHAT'S GOIN ON?!" Meowth cried.

"Meowth, why won't this move?" Jessie cried angrily.

"It seems stuck!" he kept pressing a lot of buttons to help it but it just remained stuck. He tried to look down and noticed the snow had covered up the feet, keeping them still.

"Snow seems to have piled on to us," James said. Team Rocket seemed to be in panic. The Pokémon quickly tried to push down the machine by crashing onto to it. The robot moved sideways, pulling Team Rocket with them. They screamed loudly as they could and watched themselves crash onto the ground, making a huge sound as black smoke filled the frosty air. The robot became pieces of useless metal. As a piece of metal wiggled, Team Rocket pushed it up to escape.

"Ugh," Jessie moaned in an angry tone. "That was pathetic."

The Pokémon were then surrounding the three Rocket members, scaring them with their angry expressions.

"They have us surrounded," James hugged Jessie in terror. It was the same with Jessie and Meowth.

"Well if they want a battle then they'll get one!" Jessie cried and took out a Pokéball from behind her.

"SNOVER!" cried the tree looking creatures as they threw their attack, Powder Snow, blowing an icy white gust at Team Rocket. They shivered and froze into a gigantic ice. Again they threw cries. This wasn't a good sign.

The other Pokémon were willing to throw attacks as well. Pikachus threw Thunderbolt, Bidoofs charged with Headbutt, Caterpies and Weedles threw Poison Sting, Pidgeys whipped up Gust attacks and Swinubs used Blizzard. This huge combination was no match for them against Team Rocket. Continuing their shrill cries, a huge explosion of red smoke came. Team Rocket flew up high into the sky.

"Ah! Why did we have to get attacked by a group of Pokémon?!" Jessie cried.

"To think getting blasted off by Pikachu was enough," James said with defeat.

"I dink they should've blasted off yer mouths somewhere else," Meowth annoying spoke.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF!" the three cried as they flew higher in the sky until they were out of sight with nothing but a small gleaming light.

The Pokémon all dragged the tree safely out of the torn up basket and all pushed it through the snow, hoping they could help it.

"You couldn't get a simple tree?" Giovanni barked. The three rockets, covered with scratches and dirt had their heads down, disappointed at themselves.

"We're sorry sir but we got hauled away by a group of Pokémon," Jessie confessed.

"You guys are pathetic!" Giovanni yelled. "Get out of my office!"

With quick reflexes, Team Rocket dashed out the room closing the door behind them.

They all sighed and continued walking through the hallway.

"Well I guess it's back to catching Pikachu," James said.

"It's the thing we do best so why not?" Jessie stated.

"Yeah, we don't need to get any trees for nuthin!" Meowth added. The three rockets kept walking ahead, off in search of the twerps like they always do.

* * *

Do leave a review if wanted. 


End file.
